twist of fate
by akubara
Summary: Future Trunks gets stuck in the past because of Vegeta.
1. good intentions

(Future Trunks just finished telling Goku about the future)

Future Trunks looks over at everyone then runs to his ship. Future Trunks feels a tinge of guilt for not telling who he is then opens his time machine then sets the date. Vegeta walks up to the mysterious youth and sucker punches him in the jaw knocking him out of the time machine with Vegeta still in it. The time machine starts its countdown then closes the hatch and disappears.

Future:

Future Bulma runs toward the time machine "Future Trunks how did it.." Vegeta walks out of the time machine stares at Future Bulma " Vegeta... it can't be" Future Bulma looks around then runs past Vegeta to the time machine "Future Trunks?!" Future Bulma tries to calm herself then glares at Vegeta "Where is my son?" Vegeta turns around questionably "son?"

Past:

Future Trunks wipes off his pants and looks for his time machine. When he can't find it he flies to where he can see his friends and notices Vegeta is missing from the group " God damn it father why did you have to do that?!"

_Flashback_

_Vegeta slamming his fist into Future Trunks face knocking him to the ground _

Future Trunks flies to Capsule Corporation and proceeds to look for the parts needed to make a new time machine but realizes he would need the blueprints to build it he gives up and falls to his knees .

Future:

Vegeta looks at Future Bulma "since when did you have a kid?" Vegeta shrugs it off then going into Capsule Corp. to get ready to train. Vegeta walks into the room he had in the past finding it littered with another persons belongings with graffiti on the walls and the room smelled of sweat and blood. Vegeta opens the closet to find stacks of journals and boxes labeled photos. Vegeta pulls out one of the many boxes and open it briefly goes through the pictures only finding images of Future Bulma with a baby and some with two teenagers waving . Vegeta dug to the bottom finding a picture of his self holding a crying baby. Future Bulma walks into the room sits on the bed "he's dead ain't he? That's why your here..." Vegeta scowls "whose dead?" Future Bulma looks into Vegeta's eyes " Our son.." Vegeta crosses his arms " we have no son" Bulma sticks her hand in the box pulls out a stack of pictures and drops them in front of Vegeta " Trunks is your son, he went to warn you about the androids... I told him not to go" Vegeta gets lost in thought then comes back to reality " shut up woman! Now explain" Future Bulma glares at Vegeta " The name is Bulma you dumb ape! (Future Bulma breathes for a few seconds then continues) Future Trunks the boy that went to your time is our son (picks up a picture of the teen lost in thought holding his bandaged chest ) he is all I have left (closes her eyes) . The androids killed everyone 17 yrs ago" Future Bulma looks out the window then back to Vegeta " so please Vegeta tell me that my son alive...". Vegeta looks out the window " He is fine, pissed but alive" Future Bulma puts her hand on his shoulder " what did you do?!" Vegeta scowls "I punched him and accidentally stole the time machine" Future Bulma turns and walks out of the room. Vegeta sits on the bed then grabs a photograph examines the person in the image " my son"

past:

Future Trunks grabs his sword then unsheathes it examining the blade he realizing he failed Trunks puts the blade to his chest closes his eyes. Goku appears in front of Future Trunks " I would not do that if I was you" Future Trunks opens his eyes and drops his sword in the grass " Goku...they will never fall in love and I will not exist" Goku picks up the sword " At least you tried" hands it to Future Trunks, who looks up at Goku "your right Goku, maybe they still will meet ( Future Trunks stands up and runs toward Capsule Corporation then turns around) Thank you!".

Future:

Vegeta cleans up the photos then grabs a handful of journals then lays on the bed feeling a lump under his back Vegeta feels for the cause of his discomfort. Vegeta finds a necklace that belonged to his future self after looking at the familiar object Vegeta sets it on the table next to him and picks up one of the journals.

Entry 1

My Name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs I am 7yrs. I live with my mom at Capsule Corporation. I am not allowed outside when I ask my mother won't tell me why. My mother thinks I should keep a journal so here I am writing my thoughts out. It seems that the threat outside is just taunting me. Like today I sneak outside to pet a stray dog and two teenagers approach me asking if I wanted to play with them , I said yes then they started beating me up. Now I'm stuck here in my bed with what my mom called a concussion, I tell her I'm fine and when I try to get up she cries saying I will end up like every other person she ever loved. When I ask her about the other people she says she sees my father in me but when I look in the mirror all I see is her... I don't know what my dad looked like or who he is but she said he was strong.

Entry 2

Today I learned how to do algebra. My mom says I'm a genius and one day I will save the world but only if I am smart in body and mind. The teenagers came again but this time they left me the stray dog dead by my front door, we buried the dog in the garden. Gohan came over to cheer me up and taught me how to fight but I can't let mom know she would probably never let Gohan over again so I never told her.

Entry 3

I have the house to myself so I practiced fighting in the living room Gohan says I'm getting faster and maybe one day I could help him fight the enemy. I told Gohan about the teenagers, he says to stay away from them and that he would take care of them for me. Oh and I found my mothers stash of junk food she hides. I ate all the gummy bears and gram crackers but now I have a stomach ache time to lay down.

Vegeta puts the journal down then picks a different one hoping for more than a 7 year old mind.

Entry 90

Well my old friend I'm yet again confined to a hospital bed the androids found me while I was trying to stop a building from falling in Pepper City. The androids they attack for no reason the people think I can save them but I can't even save myself. I'm their favorite play toy, Gohan is helping me to become a super saijin but it's hard. He wants me to concentrate on the anger I hold against the enemy. The doctor thinks two weeks of rest and I will be healed but I can't stay in this bed anymore as it is. It's only a broken arm and cracked rib, I give it 2 days then I will leave with or without the doctors approval .

Entry 91

Today is my birthday I turned 13 and no gifts or a Happy Birthday from anyone. The androids never fail to surprise me. Gohan and I left to make my birthday special, it is the day we destroy the androids once and for all. Gohan tricked me he knocked me out then left me...I went out looking for him then the rain started pouring. I found him my master Gohan he... he died...if only I could of been there he might of survived . On a good note if it's even possible I obtained super saijin.

Entry 92

we buried Gohan today next to my father in the yard. I get so frustrated at my mom lately she won't tell me what she is working on. I ask about my dad everyday in hopes she would get tired of it then spill all there is to know about him. The fights are really tiring me out lately it must be the energy I use transforming and it does not help the anger I feel when I change soon I will master it then the androids are good as dead.

Future Bulma knocks on the door then enters Vegeta fell asleep reading Future Trunks journal. Future Bulma takes the journal and sets it next to Vegeta before covering him up with a blanket. Future Bulma looks out the window seeing the androids destroying the city in the distance she feels helpless and scared so she crawls into bed with Vegeta snuggling him with her head on his chest. The next morning Vegeta wakes up and feels weight on his chest, he looks down to see Future Bulma sleeping with him in the same bed. Vegeta tries to move But Future Bulma grips her hand tighter on his pink shirt "Future Vegeta I miss you..." Vegeta kisses Future Bulma forehead then slips out of the bed to use the bathroom.

Past:

Future Trunks finds Bulma in her lab "Hi Bulma" Bulma keeps working "sorry busy right now... who told you that you could come in here?" Future Trunks thinks for a minute " I'm the guy that killed freiza, I need your help it's kinda important" Bulma turns around in shock "Yeah whatever you need it's yours" Future Trunks blushes "I need to use your lab" Bulma stands up "you can use my private lab" Future Trunks follows Bulma out of the room and down the hall. The lab has everything even some projects not yet completed in the future, then he seen the blueprints for a time machine. Future Trunks runs his fingers through the pages and studies them completely forgetting Bulma was in the room, Bulma looks over Future Trunks shoulder watching him fix mistakes on the documents "so... can I finally knew your name?" Trunks nods then flips the page "sorry but I can't do that" Bulma crosses her arms and leaves the room. Several hours later Future Trunks walks out of the lab and sits down on a nearby bench and falls asleep. Bulma goes to check on the youth and spots him on a bench sleeping, she takes her sweatshirt off and lays it over his body. Bulma starts walking back the way she came as Future Trunks flinches from a nightmare.

_Future Trunks runs at a full run to Capsule Corporation not going fast enough he flies but Capsule Corp. is never in his sights when is finally visible it blows up sending Future Trunks into a building. Future Bulma crawls out crying out her son's name gasping for breath she collapses to the ground not breathing. Future Trunks lands next to his mother cradles her body in his arms. Android 18 walks up to Future Trunks grabs him by the throat then takes her spare hand and pushing her hand through his chest ripping his still beating heart out then crushes it letting the blood drip through her fingers then kneels down and wipes the blood on Future Bulma's shirt as she throws Future Trunks lifeless body aside._

Tears pour from Future Trunks eyes as he begins to cry like no one is looking. Bulma turns around thinking the teen woke up then realizes he is dreaming she goes to shake him awake. Future Trunks opens his eyes launching himself at Bulma with assassin speed holds Bulma against the wall making it crack under her weight leaving her dangling off the ground by her throat. Bulma feeling light headed grabs at the hand holding her up and looks into the teens enraged glassy eyes, Bulma swings her fist back and punches Future Trunks in the jaw. Future Trunks blinks noticing his blunder drops Bulma and disappears into the lab locking the door behind him. Bulma catches her breath as she runs to the lab puts in the code

**error incorrect code**

Bulma looks dumbfounded "Crap how did he know the code?!" Future Trunks slumps down on the other side of the door with his head between his knees "please go away! I'm sorry... mom I'm sorry for hurting you. Just please go away I promise I will explain later" Bulma paused " mom?!"

Future:

Vegeta looks for the time machine in Future Bulma's lab hearing his stomach growl he goes into the kitchen looking for Future Bulma's stash of sweets not finding it as quick as he would of liked he takes money from Future Bulma's purse and leaves. While flying Vegeta senses people dying he goes to investigate. The androids are blowing up the city every inch of it and quickly Vegeta lands next to a burning hospital, android 17 appears next to Vegeta "nice to see you alive Vegeta... when did you come back?" Vegeta looks at android 17 "who are you?!" 17 laughs " it seems our friend here hit his head.. by the way where is that son of your? 18 here has been lonely without him" Vegeta attacks 17 catching him off guard. Vegeta comes to the conclusion he is out numbered quite quickly and flees the area not wanting the androids at Capsule Corp. Vegeta takes the long way home, Vegeta lands and brasses his self up in front of the door then walks in. Future Bulma walks out to greet him "nice to see you come back alive I told you not to leave.." Vegeta scowls at her "no you didn't" Future Bulma walks out of the room "well I am now (Future Bulma peaks in the door) oh the time machine will be ready to leave tomorrow" Future Bulma walks to her lab and is not seen until the next morning.

Past:

After a couple of hours Bulma gives up on getting the right code and proceeds to bang on the door hoping the teenager would open up. Future Trunks was too engrossed in the blueprints to even notice Bulma's banging. Bulma then tries a different code she would never think of Vegeta's birthday.

**door unlocked**

Bulma just stares at the door way awe struck that the teen would know such personal information about the saijin. Bulma walks in the grabs Future Trunks by the front of his collar " now you better explain yourself or I will get security" Future Trunks sighes " what do you want to know?" Bulma smiles " first how do you know Vegeta's birthday?" Future Trunks folds up the blueprints then gives Bulma his full attention " Vegeta is a saijin just like me" Bulma puts her hand on her hips "your holding part information from me I can tell...okay lets try a simple question who are you?" Future Trunks thinks for a minute "I am me" Bulma crosses her arms " I give up keep your secrets" Future Trunks smirks "what you don't like my answers?! Maybe later we can have a staring contest " Future Trunks laughs as Bulma leaves. Goku and Gohan appear in the seats next to Future Trunks "Hey Future Trunks want to come train with us?" Future Trunks looks at the door then the pages "your right I do need some fresh air, okay"

Future:

Vegeta goes to lay down then opens a journal hopefully to a more current date

Entry 1000

I was close to destroying 18 today. I dropped my sword and 17 plunged it into the stomach . I was reading my old entries yesterday and could not find a good entry where I am not hurt damn those androids must have a grudge against me. I was very Lucky my mom was flying over the area when I pulled the sword out or I would died for sure. I am an idiot I should of left the sword in at least then I could of moved but if I did then my mother would of known how I got hurt so I guess I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't . ow it hurts to laugh. Next week I hear I am going to get the chance to change things for the better until next week.

Entry 1001

Well today is the day I get to meet my dad in the past I studied his picture all night so I would if I was near him I would recognize him easily. Hopefully my mom won't see that I'm not healed yet it did not help that the androids were so close to home that I had to let them beat me to get them away from mom. Well she noticed now I can't go to the past and make a difference. I'm going if I have to leave when she is asleep I will. Okay now that I have the capsule it's time to sneak out...wish me luck.

Vegeta closes the journal and turns the light off. The next morning Future Bulma knocks then enters she shakes Vegeta awake "Vegeta it's time to go before the sun comes up you must leave" Vegeta turns over " why so god damn early?!" Future Bulma hands Vegeta the capsule then runs out of the room.

Vegeta rubs his sleepy eyes then gets up and walks outside and pushes the button and sets the date. Future Bulma waves out the window as Vegeta goes back to his own time.

Past:

Vegeta steps out of the time machine looks around at the world with no sign of the androids destruction. Bulma runs outside "Vegeta there you are..." Bulma hugs Vegeta. Vegeta looks at Bulma's neck that is now a big bruise "who did that to you (Vegeta body flares with anger) Tell me woman" Bulma covers her neck with her hands but the bruise still shows " Vegeta It's not his fault,he did not know what he was doing..." Vegeta scowls then yells "who did it?" Bulma hides her face "that teenager from the fight..." Vegeta blinks "you mean Future Trunks did this to you?!" Bulma stares shocked "who is Future Trunks?" Vegeta walks past her " it does not matter, where is he?" Bulma looks around " I don't know he left with Goku three days ago" Vegeta looks at Bulma then flies after his son's energy. Future Trunks was sparring with Goku when Vegeta lands not far from them. Gohan walks up to Vegeta "hi Vegeta, want to join us?" Vegeta snorts " No I want to talk to my son alone" Gohan looks in the direction of the other half saijin " who told you?" Vegeta flies toward the sparring saijins "do you mind Kakkorat.." Goku looks at Future Trunks then to Vegeta "want me to stay?" Future Trunks looks down "it's okay Goku" Goku goes to join his son. Future Trunks looks Vegeta in the eyes " see anything you shouldn't lately?" Vegeta crosses his arms and glares at Future Trunks "why did you hurt her?" Future Trunks steps back a step " it was to late by time I could stop myself the damage was done... please forgive me father" Future Trunks bows his head. Vegeta stares at Future Trunks for a second "I will make you sorry" Vegeta knowing Future Trunks weak spot goes for his stomach. Vegeta sends a hard fist to Future Trunks stomach making the teen fall to one knee, Future Trunks could feel the blood on his shirt. Future Trunks takes his shirt off exposing his many scars and bruises, Future Trunks rips his tank top and wraps the now bleeding sword wound. Vegeta begins to walk away content with the results. Future Trunks scowls then stands up"is that all you got?" Vegeta smirks "careful boy hate to see you slip in your own blood" Vegeta rush kicks Future Trunks, Future Trunks counters with a ki blast to Vegeta's back. Goku looks at Gohan and smiles "this might take awhile lets go eat dinner" Gohan nods, the father and son duo leave.


	2. rude awakening

Future:

3yrs after his first visit to the past

Future Trunks awoke in a cold sweat quickly looks at the clock (4:24am) then to his surroundings. Outside sirens alert the people of West City to stay indoors. Future Trunks begins to stand up as the world starts spinning and he sees stars making Future Trunks sit down and close his eyes. Future Bulma walks into the room "it was for your own good " Future Trunks opens his eyes "what was for my own good?" Future Bulma crosses her arms "I drugged your dinner so you would not go out and fight those androids last night" Future Trunks tries to stand but his legs feel unsteady "Are you crazy what about all the people that died last night?!" Bulma pauses " I was not thinking straight, I'm sorry Future Trunks...(sob) please forgive me...son...but I don't want to see my only baby die at the hands of the androids. I don't want to be one of those women mourning the death of yet again another family member" Bulma slams her fists in Future Trunks chest then wraps her arms around her son's waist and cries into his shirt "It's okay mom...I'm not going to be a statistic for history books... I'm going to kill the androids once and for all" Bulma looks up at her son " Future Trunks come back to me" hands Future Trunks the time machine capsule then leaves the room. Future Trunks takes a stack of journals from under his bed and puts them with the rest in the closet then puts on his jacket and runs out to the yard and waves goodbye to his mother.

Past:

Future Trunks lands his time machine 10 miles from Capsule Corp. seeing his young mother scared him more than the androids.

Flashback

_Future Trunks opens his eyes launching himself at Bulma with assassin speed holds Bulma against the wall making it crack under her weight leaving her dangling off the ground by her throat. Bulma feeling light headed grabs at the hand holding her up and looks into the teens enraged glassy eyes, Bulma swings her fist back and punches Future Trunks in the jaw. Future Trunks blinks noticing his blunder drops Bulma_

flashback ends

It was still early in the morning and Future Trunks forgot to eat breakfast. Future Trunks decides to go downtown and eat at a restaurant, he finds a nice small place on the corner over looking the harbor Future Trunks remembered his mother telling him about their southern breakfast deal. The waitress looks at Future Trunks "what can I get you?" Future Trunks looks at the menu "you still do the southern breakfast?" the waitress nods Future Trunks then looks at the drinks "I want the southern breakfast with a coffee no creamer please and a piece of cherry pie for dessert" the waitress writes his order down then walks away. Future Trunks looks out the window thankful that she left he pulls out his journal and writes in it until he notices a group of teenage girls waving at him (Future Trunks blushes) then quickly looks back at his journal. The waitress hands Future Trunks a note and his coffee then walks away, Future Trunks opens the note

Meet me in the back in 30 minutes

from Lisa

Future Trunks looks out the window at the boats as he sips his coffee when his food arrives he asks for a refill then slowly enjoys his breakfast as normal as possible. The waitress came by many times filling his coffee and then brought him the cherry pie with another note under it, Future Trunks opens the note

you still want to meet?

From Lisa

Future Trunks folds the note then finishes his pie then sets a hundred dollar bill on the table and leaves quietly the way he came in. Once back in the crowded streets Future Trunks takes his hair tie out and walks calmly around looking in shop windows every now and then.

Bulma wakes up to a crashing sound, she puts her robe on and runs to where the sound came from to see a overly arrogant saijin prince walk out of his space ship. Vegeta looks at Bulma then smirks "where is that son of mine?" Bulma "no hi Bulma what have you been up to..." Vegeta shrugs "who cares what you have been up to. Where is Trunks?" Bulma crosses her arms " he is with my mother playing in the garden" Vegeta nods and walks into the house to get changed before he is reminded of the future boy. Vegeta puts on a new armor and grabs a handful of cookies before going to the garden to sit next to his son. Bulma watches the father and son play in the mud together, both happy and carefree. Bulma looks at the clock realizing that the fate of the world will be in the Z fighters hands in 7 hrs, she feels content with watching instead of joining in not wanting to ruin the moment for Vegeta or her son.

Bulma went to watch the parade on the television as the camera pans through the crowd she sees Future Trunks , Bulma screams and Vegeta runs into the room to see what the problem is. Bulma looks at Vegeta then to the frozen image of Future Trunks "Vegeta why is he back?" Vegeta stares at the screen then runs out of the room. Within minutes Vegeta is where Future Trunks was standing, Vegeta looks around trying to sense his future son's energy not finding it he begins walking around the city looking for any trace of Future Trunks. Future Trunks jogs down a alley not wanting to be noticed he scales the side of the building then looks over the edge of the roof spotting Vegeta he relaxes now recognizing the owner of the energy following him, he looks around then flips off the edge of roof to ground level behind Vegeta with cat like reflexes "Hi Vegeta" Vegeta turns around realizing all eyes are on them Vegeta grabs Future Trunks arm leading him to a cafe and sits down "why are you back?" Future Trunks smirks "I came to help kill the androids" Vegeta scowls "does anyone else know your here?" Future Trunks stares into the crowds of people "no" Vegeta stands up then smirks at Future Trunks "Let's get out of here, I hate being in town" Future Trunks follows Vegeta out of town then fly the rest of the way to Capsule Corporation.

Future Trunks stops in front of the entrance "I can't go in there Bulma will kill me" Vegeta opens the door then pushes Future Trunks inside "Bulma we have a visitor!" Bulma walks out then sees Future Trunks "oh it's you... did you make it home safe?" Bulma backs up a few steps remembering the last time she seen him, Bulma looks at Vegeta " I have to umm... make baby Trunks a bottle" Bulma walks briskly out of the room. Vegeta watches Bulma walk away "Maybe I should show you to the guest room" Future Trunks glances in the direction his past mother went "I told you I should not of come here..." Future Trunks walks into his room and collapses on the bed and takes a nap.

Goku teleports into The Briefs house "Vegeta ready to go?" Vegeta walks to the living room "for what?" Goku laughs "today is the day the androids appear on that island" Vegeta scowls "right I knew that...let me go get Future Trunks first" Vegeta walks down the hall leaving Goku confused. Vegeta knocks on Future Trunks door when Future Trunks does not answer Vegeta walks in to the sound of snoring and his future son half off the bed " Future Trunks it's time to go.." Future Trunks falls on the floor then quickly jumps to his feet looking around realizing he is in the past he relaxes some then nods "thank you dad for waking me" Vegeta and Future Trunks walk back out to Goku.


	3. Dark Future

past timeline:

Future Trunks follows Vegeta into the hyperbolic time chamber and quietly goes to train for the up coming battle. Not wanting to disappoint Vegeta he trains from sun up to sun down never stopping to take a break. Vegeta taps Future Trunks on the shoulder "time to go in" Future Trunks shrugs Vegeta off and powers down. The next morning Future Trunks wakes up early and stands looking into the void of nothingness. Future Trunks gets lost in his thoughts, Vegeta walks up behind Future Trunks. Vegeta looks around them then back at his future son wondering how long he has been standing there. Future Trunks clenches his fists in frustration as a lone tear slides down his cheek, Future Trunks opens his eyes and looks behind him at Vegeta then disappears farther into the void. Vegeta decides to avoid Future Trunks and leave him to his own madness.

As the days pass Future Trunks's energy feels darker every time Vegeta see him. At dinner Vegeta confronts Future Trunks "what is your problem?" Future Trunks ignores Vegeta and continues eating his sandwich when finished he walks away to his bed leaving Vegeta pissed. Vegeta slams his fist into the table shattering it. The following morning Vegeta stands next to Future Trunks bed waiting for him to wake up, Future Trunks brushes his hair out of his face as he opens his eyes.

Future Trunks slams his fist into Vegeta's side launching Vegeta a few feet away. Future Trunks walks in long quick strides and puts his boot to Vegeta's neck, Vegeta stares into his future son's cloudy eyes "Future Trunks!" Future Trunks breathes in sharply " Time to die android" Future Trunks readies a ki blast Vegeta's face while Vegeta lays on the ground frozen in shock. Vegeta snaps out of his shock " I'm not a android you idiot!" Future Trunks takes his foot off of Vegeta's neck as forbidden tears glide down his cheeks and hit the floor. Future Trunks walks into the void, Vegeta stands up and rubs his neck cussing to his self before leaving to train.

Many months pass with no incidents between Future Trunks and Vegeta. While in the void they ascend to SS2. Future Trunks feels drained of his energy even keeping his eyes open is a challenge. Future Trunks knew he had a problem of pushing his body to it's limit but this was beyond his limits. Future Trunks slowly made his way back only to have Vegeta block his way into the sleeping chambers. Future Trunks tries to ready a energy blast but with a lack of energy he falls to one knee in front of Vegeta breathing heavily "Vegeta let me through" Vegeta scowls " no find somewhere else to sleep boy" Future Trunks glares at Vegeta then stands up and flies to the roof and falls asleep using his arms as his pillow.

Vegeta lays in his bed not able to sleep thinking maybe he was to rough on Future Trunks he gets up and goes to the roof. Future Trunks tosses and turns in his sleep fighting the androids. Vegeta lands next to Future Trunks and carries the sleeping man into the building.

In the future timeline:

Future Bulma looks out her window at all the destruction then at her watch "Future Trunks should have been back by now, something must of happened in the past" outside the window the androids see Future Bulma. 18 lands in front of the window and knocks on it " excuse me where is your son?" Future Bulma looks up then runs out of the room, 17 launches a ki blast into Capsule Corp. killing Future Bulma. 18 shoves 17 "why did you do that?! All I wanted was information she did not need to die" 17 laughs "Can't you see she would of never told you where he was" 18 sighs in defeat "your probably right let's go".

Past timeline:

It is mid afternoon when Future Trunks wakes up with a volt, Vegeta walks in with dinner and sets it next to Future Trunks as Vegeta leaves Future Trunks stops him "Vegeta can I ask you a question?" Vegeta turns around and crosses his arms"one question and make it quick..." Future Trunks takes a deep breath "what does it feel like to die" Vegeta thinks for a second "death is different for everyone why do you ask?!" Future Trunks pulls his sword closer to his chest "just curious" Future Trunks sits up and walks past Vegeta avoiding any eye contact. Vegeta walks to the bath chamber for a long relaxing soak to get his mind off of the events that have and will happen in the future.

Future Trunks walks into the void and collapses to the ground holding his aching heart "why mother? Why could you not stay safe until I returned? Damn those androids!" Future Trunks looks to the sky "wait for me we will together soon" Future Trunks cries furiously into his shirt. Vegeta senses Future Trunks's ki spike then drop a drastic amount. Future Trunks grabs his sword then unsheathes it examining the blade he realizing he failed his mother, Future Trunks puts the blade to his chest closes his eyes.

Future Trunks takes a deep breath then plunges the blade into his stomach with it only a inch inside him. Future Trunks feels nauseous thinking he can't do it he rushes the blade quickly through his body, now seeing spots before his eyes he leans forward and vomits blood and passes out. Vegeta goes out into the void and smells blood and a lot of it he grabs their emergency sensu beans and rushes to the location of the smell. Vegeta senses Future Trunks energy weak but there in the void, when he arrives the scene makes him feel nauseous.

Trying not to walk in blood Vegeta hovers over the area then lands next to Future Trunks, Vegeta looks Future Trunks over spotting immediately the blade in Future Trunks body. Vegeta turns Future Trunks to his side then pulls the blade out and throws it away from the area, then he puts Future Trunks on his back quickly Vegeta grabs a sensu bean from the bag and puts it in Future Trunks's mouth making him chew it.

Future Trunks opens his eyes then feels his chest where he put the sword "how am I alive! No I can't be alive I killed myself! Why father?! I was going to join her!" Vegeta looks at Future Trunks in shock " you deliberately hurt yourself?!" Future Trunks's anger rises "yes I did. I have nothing left to live for" Future Trunks curls into the fetal position "my mother is dead " Vegeta sits on the ground "how do you know she might still be alive?" Future Trunks glares at Vegeta "I know it in my heart, I don't have to be there to know and you of all people should know that" Vegeta gets to his feet " I felt it to son" Future Trunks sits up still crying "you did? Then why did you stop me?!" Vegeta looks into the void " you are not alone Future Trunks you have all of us here in this timeline... you could just stay here with us" Future Trunks wipes his face into his shirt "what about the baby there can't be two of me, people might notice" as Vegeta walks away "don't worry about that, we will deal with it when the time comes. For now lets get ready to kill Cell".

Future Trunks stands up on weak legs and follows Vegeta to where they would train together until the last second they leave the hyperbolic time chamber. Before Future Trunks opened the door to the outside he glances at Vegeta "Let's make a promise not to ever mention anything that happened in here to the others" Vegeta nods as Future Trunks pushed the door open to be greeted by his friends.


End file.
